Harry Potter: Hexagon Force
by cornholio4
Summary: Based on the stories by tomwilliams1990. After fifth year Harry goes on a quest which leads to him becoming a Power Ranger in the Hexagon organisation! Harry/Kira.
1. Prologue

**I was inspired by Tomwilliams1990 with his story of a similar premise; he gave me his okay to use this idea. If you don't know Hexagon was a proposed plan for the Power Rangers series after Wild Force, what would become Ninja Storm. Basically all the Power Rangers teams would be united in one organisation and Tommy Oliver would be the commander overseeing what would pretty much be the Power Rangers equivalent of SHIELD and there were plans for Tommy being the final foe with him donning the Green Samurai Powers due to the resemblance with the Green Ranger outfit.**

 **I tried a Power Rangers and Harry potter crossover before once or twice (some ideas from them I will want to reuse in this) but apartment from an oneshot parody I don't have them up anymore. I decided to try again with the upcoming movie which I am excited for, especially after the second trailer.**

 **Okay here this takes place in an AU what would be Harry's 7** **th** **year and taking place after Dino Thunder with the Dino Gems powers restored (so yeah not the official HP timeline so it's more of modern day). I have not seen Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them but I do plan to when it comes out on DVD and I have seen some details about the US magical history.**

Albus Dumbledore was with his compatriots as they were in the United States with his associates for a special meeting, he and some representatives from the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix were going to a most peculiar source of help in the fight against Lord Voldemort. The peculiar force they were going to for help would be- the famous Power Rangers. Muggle heroes who before had used strange sources to fight against invading demons and aliens. Most wizards were critical of the Power Rangers, believing they could potentially expose magic to the Muggle world but so far people did not think much of the Power Rangers, mainly because they always assumed it would be alien powers or technological ones. However the American Magical Congress were able to take steps to make sure the Wizarding World could not be traced from the Power Rangers.

Apparently a new secret Power Rangers organisation was set up by the Muggle United Nations and the ICW gave some assistance in exchange for further help in covering up the existence of Magic as well as any help they could provide. Dumbledore's contacts from the ICW told him that the Hexagon the main headquarters of this Power Rangers organisation would be okay with meeting him to talk about offering assistance and being a bit more open since the organisation was a bit secretiv

Of course Dumbledore had a feeling that would be there, after his fifth year at Hogwarts he had told Harry about the Prophecy concerning him and Voldemort. Knowing that Voldemort would be after him because of this prophecy, Dumbledore offered him the chance to study away with a private tutor in the US to learn how to face Voldemort better as well as to hide from him and the Death Eaters. Though he was reluctant to leave his friends behind Harry accepted, he did not see from Harry since but he has was assured that he was safe by the person he had sent Harry to. He had gotten reports from Snape that it seems like Voldemort's physical body was failing him which was driving him into further fury but Dumbledore had a sneaking suspicion that his student might have had something to do with it somehow.

With him were Arthur Weasley as well as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, both of whom were requested to come here which led credence to Dumbledore's theory that he would find Harry at the Hexagon. However with him was Dolores Umbridge representing the Ministry as well, though she kept her position after her fifth year but because of the smear campaign she helped Cornelius Fudge ran against him and Harry plus all the decrees she put forth forward at Hogwarts. She was removed from Hogwarts and as Inquisitor but was being kept an eye on and was warned to lay low from the public eye to give time for the public to forget about it.

"Honestly, I have no idea why we are wasting our time enlisting the help of a band of Muggles, especially since they should be stopped before they reveal us." Umbridge told them in a voice that annoyed them. She ignored the glares she was receiving from the other three, "and I have no idea why these idiots think two mere misbehaving schoolchildren have to come as well..." Umbridge drawled and Ron looked like he wanted to shout at her but Hermione stopped him.

"Ms Granger and Mr Weasley were personally invited here, you were chosen to represent the Ministry here so I do advise you to keep quiet of your feelings of the Rangers. We need help in the war and I must remind you that for the first year you were helping to hide the fact that a war was going to happen." Dumbledore warned Umbridge in a tone of voice that was like he was talking down to a misbehaving child. Umbridge glared but knew to say nothing, under Minister Scrimgeour she could not enjoy the freedom that she had with Fudge and Scrimgeour before this meeting told her in no uncertain terms he would not cover for her if she said the wrong thing.

"Yes well we were sceptical of the Rangers at first due to our experience with Non-Majs having access with resources to make them a threat like the NSRS but after saving us from aliens and demons several times, I think they earned our trust." said a brown haired man in a dark green business suit that reminded Ron and Hermione of Slytherin house colors, the man then shook hands with Dumbledore. "Nice to see you're again Albus and let me introduce myself to your associates, I'm Haim Lynn the Vice President of the US Magical Congress as well as the Magical liaison to the Hexagon as chosen by the ICW." The man said introducing himself with a bow. As they followed him, Dumbledore then whispered to Aaron asking how Harry was and he only smirked in response which pleased Dumbledore.

Haim showed them to what looked like an abandoned company building, though most of them were thinking if this was hiding something but Dumbledore had remembered an old muggle movie he had watched about secret agents and the agency the heroes worked for operated out of a secret government building disguised as something mundane or abandoned so he presumed the same idea was presented here. "We had to work a lot out of this out with the representatives of the Rangers as well as officials from the muggle United Nations who was knowledgeable about the Wizarding World from Wizarding relatives; we managed to pull this off two years ago when the Hexagon was built and opened." Haim told them taking out some sort of key card and holding it out in the air.

As Umbridge was about to ask why they were wasting time Haim told them to follow him as he walked through something and seemed to disappear through a magical field and they followed him through it. They came across large building that seemed to remind Hermione of pictures of the Pentagon she had seen in her parents' muggle newspapers, "Six sided building so I welcome you to the Hexagon." Haim told them as they followed him through the entrance. Umbridge did not seem to like the look but Hermione, Ron and especially Arthur were in awe at seeing all the workers walking around in bright colors like red, blue, black, green, yellow and other variations.

"We have not only gathered all the Rangers teams together but managed to find and restore the powers of several lost Power Rangers teams." Haim told them but most of them were still looking in amazement. They then saw walking towards them with a smile was a spiky black haired man dressed in a red business suit with a white shirt and a green tie with black boots. Haim and Dumbledore both shook hands with the man and Haim introduced him "these are Mr Dumbledore along with Ms Umbridge and Mr Weasley of the British Ministry of Magic along with Mr Ron Weasley and Ms Hermione Granger. Gentlemen and ladies this is Tommy Oliver the most experience Power Ranger alive and the Commander of the Hexagon."

Hermione looked like they she was going to explode with excitement of meeting an actual Power Ranger but Umbridge shouted "Now you can tell me why you felt the need to invite two mere schoolchildren to this when they had no business being here?" There were glares being sent to her way but then they saw walked towards them was a figure in red and white with a helmet resembling a falcon, a symbol on his torso and a black visor.

Arthur, Ron and Hermione were in awe at seeing an actual Power Ranger, "this here is one of our latest recruits who became a Ranger when the Hexagon was formed two years ago and assumed the powers of a lost team of Rangers, and he was the one who invited you here." Tommy explained and then the Ranger demorphed, except for Dumbledore who grinned seeing it coming, the visitors from Britain had their eyes widened as there were no mistaking him even though it had been two years since he had been in Britain. He was wearing a red jumper and jeans but his glasses, unruly hair, scar on his head and green eyes made them know who it was.

"Let me introduce to you the Red Falcon Ranger, Captain Harry Potter." Tommy Introduced as Harry smiled at the visitors with their jaws dropped. Harry then asked if they missed him.

*HP:HR*

Voldemort was not in a good mood, he has been revealed to the public for two years and he thought he would be thrilled with Potter hiding and out of his way but it had not turned out how he had thought it would turn out. The Order and the Ministry was managing to hold out against his Death Eaters and he had suffered as many losses in battles as he did victories. Plus he heard rumours that Dumbledore was seeking help from the infamous Power Rangers, he felt he would be able to take on any muggle forces but in his current state, he wanted to focus on getting his strength back.

He had felt his Horcruxes being destroyed and suspected Potter was behind it all but he was not able to find him; he was now growing weaker and weaker with it feeling like his physical body would fail him. Only his most trusted inner circle knew of it this and they were warned that if it went out whoever did would pay with their lives. He had managed to track down a servant of some dark witch called Rita Repulsa (no one he had ever heard of) who had put together a great power and exchange for a supply of gold that Lucius Malfoy provided and some magical artefacts, she would exchange for it.

He made deals with other dark wizards and witches before but of course he would go back to them to recruit them or stab them in the back later, but for now he had to focus on getting power back so he would worry about possibly recruiting this servant later.

Voldemort was now with several of his Death Eaters including Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy along with the gold and several old powerful rubies in the spot where they are to meet this servant, according to legend these artefacts were used in magic rituals to try and resurrect the dead beyond what Inferi could do but no attempts had been successful (Voldemort himself tried the artefacts himself, testing it by killing some of his Death Eaters and trying to bring them back but it did not work). Then suddenly appeared was the servant, a woman in gold armor with bits of silver, gold armor protection on her left armor and leg but only a gold boot showing what seemed to be yellow tights, silver bracelets and a shackle on her wrist and near her elbow bend. The torso looked like a red and black swimsuit and she had a golden scorpion based headdress. She was backed by creatures that seemed to be made of clay or something.

"I am Scorpion and you are Lord Voldemort, am I correct?" the woman asked as some of the Death Eaters were ogling her but Bellatrix silenced them with a dark glare. The creatures then went and took the gold and rubies and the Death Eaters looked like they were going to attack but Scorpina stopped them by holding out her hand. "Here is the great power to give you strength, my end of the bargain as been fulfilled." Scorpina told them handling Voldemort a small golden coin with a weird symbol on it that seemed to be glowing dark green and white when it touched Voldemort's hand.

Voldemort looked indignant and looked like he was about to attack. "Its whats called the Black Dragon Coin, I must warn you that it will give you great power but at great cost." Scorpina told him to which Voldemort batted an eye. "I created it with some of my own power and the mergement of two destroyed Power Coins but it's not quite complete yet, you need the sacrifice of your most faithful follower to complete it." Scorpina and then Bellatrix immediately volunteered herself and Voldemort gave Scorpina a nod.

Scorpina was almost impressed by how he would sacrifice his most loyal follower without batting an eye and Lucius wondered how to explain this to his wife about her sister being sacrificed for the Dark Lord. Scorpina took her sword and then it started glowing while aiming it at Bellatrix's heart, the Death Eaters covered their ears at Bellatrix's screams as she turned to dust and then Scorpina put the dark energy it produced into the Black Dragon Coin. The Death Eaters did not react too much as they were used to someone in their ranks being killed by Voldemort or on his orders in front of them for failure or trying to betray him many times (though Lucius Malfoy wondered if the position of the right hand man of his master would now go to him). "Now it's complete, simply hold it out and say 'Black Dragonzord' and it will transform you." Scorpina told him and then said "one more thing, this may make you a target of the Power Rangers."

The Death Eaters shook their heads thinking they would be able to take on these stupid powered Muggles and Voldemort told Scorpina "once I conquer the entire Wizarding World form the Shadows, I will be able to destroy any of these so called Power Rangers, no problem. Should this have an adverse affect I will make you pay but if it works then you might find yourself a powerful role in my army." Voldemort told her and Scorpina gave an insulting laugh as the monsters with her took the gold and rubies.

"I have no intention of serving a mere mortal such as yourself, even if you try dark magic to stop you from dying you are still a mere mortal to me." Scorpina told him with a dark smile and Voldemort and the Death Eaters were furious at the insult from this mere warrior to the most feared Dark Lord in recent memory. But before Voldemort could order her to be destroyed she vanished along with the monsters, gold and artefacts while muttering "now to resurrect my husband..."

"Should we go after that foolish witch my master?" Lucius Malfoy questioned but Voldemort told him he would go after her another time. But first they had to make sure this Black Dragon Coin was as powerful as Scorpina said it was and if it was worth all the gold and artefacts that was the price for it (including the sacrifice of his most dangerous Death Eater).

Looking down at the the Black Dragon Coin in his hand and feeling some sort of great power in his palms, Voldemort did as he was instructed to in holding it out and yelling " **Black Dragonzord!** " Then suddenly Voldemort began screaming in pain as he was being absorbed by Bellatrix's soul (her screams could also be heard) and the energy of the Power Coin. He was now being covered by a white and green light. The Death Eaters stepped back in fear until it was the light was gone and Voldemort was now standing there in his new powerful form.

The Death Eaters looked in shock at the sight of their master's new form; he was now wearing a white body suit with armor which included golden gauntlets for his arms, elbows and feet which had a dark green trim. There was a belt and on it was a small device with the Black Dragon Coin in the middle of it. He was wearing a golden shield with bits of dark green and the symbol from the Black Dragon Coin in the middle of it. He also had a white helmet with the front faceplate being of golden which a white mouthpiece, dark red visor, two golden horns and a black horn in the middle of it.

Lucius faced the figure and asked fearfully "My master, how are you feeling?" Voldemort in his new form faced Lucius and smirked behind his helmet and said in a dark low voice:

" **Never felt better in my life Lucius...** "

 **Voldemort's new ranger form is the look of Lord Drakkon from the Boom Studios Power Rangers comics. Harry's Red Ranger form is the Red Falcon from Liveman. Also I recomend the video series History of Power Rangers by Linkara of Atop the Fourth a Wall fame. Though while I find it difficult I am enjoying the Power Rangers Mega Battle downloadable game on Xbox One though it's also available for the PS4. One more reccomend nation is the prequel fan film Zordon of Eltar, though not much action and some costumes do look cheap, I like the story and look of it plus the references of various Ranger seasons in it. Zordon's original voice actor even has a small role in it.**


	2. Reunions

Harry found himself being enveloped by hugs from Hermione and Ron which he returned, "Mate, it's been too long! So you have been going around as a costumed red bird?" Ron questioned as they let go and Harry chuckled at it.

"What I thought you were up to while being away from Hogwarts certainly didn't include you being a Power Ranger of all people." Hermione told him Exasperated before giving him another hug. "But it's just fine seeing you again Harry." Hermione told him after letting go.

"I promise I will explain everything soon, nice to see you again Mr Weasley and Professor Dumbledore." Harry said greeting them before his face turning neutral as he faced Umbridge. "Been a long time Professor but you're not a professor anymore, are you?" Harry questioned to the sour look on Umbridge's face "so I guess who know who was right in that year, don't we?"

"Mr Potter, I thought you might have become more respectable but you go off joining a band of rainbow colored muggle lunatics and disregarding your Wizarding heritage." Umbridge tutted but then suddenly Harry had his wand out and his civilian clothes changed to a Wizarding robe which had the Hexagon's logo on it but Umbridge shook her head. "Running away from Britain during its time of need plus your attitude staying the same, for shame Mr Potter." Umbridge told him but Harry just glared at her.

"I am a captain of the Hexagon where you are a visitor of, I think a Ministry personnel such as yourself should know better than to insult an official of a body you are seeking aid from." Harry told her firmly but Umbridge looked aghast. "I am not a helpless student anymore so please don't make the mistake of thinking so, please behave yourself while you are a guest here." Harry told her just as firmly and Umbridge looked like she was about to rant when Tommy stepped in.

"I don't want to hear anymore of you openly insulting my Rangers, Ms Umbridge otherwise you will be asked to leave." Tommy told her firmly and Umbridge looked angry at this muggle was ordering her about. Umbridge looked to Haim for support but got nothing.

"Captain Potter will be respectful of your position as long as you will be respectful of his." Haim said looking to Harry who gave a slight nod and then faced Umbridge sternly. "I will warn you that any feelings you have about Mr Potter and the Rangers be kept to yourself otherwise if you misbehave I will ask you go back. I will be sure to tell the Minister why we don't wish to deal negotiations with you and the reasons why, I think you of all people should appreciate that I must not tell lies!" Haim told her firmly and the last line shocked Umbridge who turned to Harry who felt he deserved an acting award since his neutral face showed none of the smirk he was feeling in the inside.

Umbridge angrily nodded as Tommy asked them and the Ministry officials to follow him to a conference room as Harry told Ron and Hermione to follow him. They heard singing and saw a blonde girl their age wearing yellow on a guitar singing a song called " _Just a Little_ ". "Guys this is the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger and my girlfriend Kira." Harry told them as the girl noticed them and waved as she walked up to them. Ron and Hermione had the same reaction:

" **WHAT?** "

*HP:HF*

Scorpina and her army of Putty Patrollers went down to what she was using as a base, the long abandoned palace on the moon which her old master Rita Repulsa has used before she and Lord Zedd had to flee and it was used by the Machine Empire.

She remembered that she was sent away by her master too far away in a different galaxy but was assured by her husband Goldar that they would be reunited. When she returned years later she learned that most of the United Alliance of Evil (including her allies and beloved Goldar) was destroyed by the wave that resulted in the death of Zordon. Scorpina was far enough as to not be affected or destroyed.

She found the old Moon Palace and managed to get it working again deciding that she would conquer the Earth herself and she would bring her husband back in order to do it. She decided she needed quite a bit of magic and gold in order to make it work after finding a spell which can call upon the underworld and bring forth the spirit of her husband. She learned of a mortal dark lord called Voldemort who had more than enough resources that she could use to bring back her Goldar.

As a bargaining chip she had found the two destroyed White Tiger and Green Dragon Power Coins and infused them together, she was not worried about if he tried to against her as she had backup plans to deal with him.

She had the Putties pour the gold after melted down into a chamber and changing a spell using an old staff of Rita that she had found to call upon the spirit of Goldar to place it in the chamber as well. She powered up the artefacts and use incantations she had in old Earth magical tomes as well placing them in the chamber as well. She then fired up the staff and zapped the chamber getting it running. Scorpina waited impatiently for ten minutes before it stopped and the chamber opened to reveal her beloved Goldar in more advanced armor and was more dangerous looking.

As Goldar was being disoriented Scorpina threw him into a hug with fears of joy and Goldar did the same upon realising who it was and where he was. "Scorpina my dear, how I have missed you but what happened, why are we at the palace?" Goldar asked after they let go, "last I remember was us helping in the takeover of the galaxy but then a wave coming our way? Where is Lord Zedd or Rita?" Goldar asked as Scorpina looked down.

"I am afraid that fool Zordon sacrificed himself to destroy the entire United Alliance of Evil and as for our masters, they... have gone good..." Scorpina told him solemnly and Goldar giving Scorpina a face that showed he was sickened by the idea. "That was many years ago, I have spent a lot of time getting the Palace together and resurrecting you stronger than you were before." Scorpina explained as Goldar seemed to be in denial.

"This can't be, that was supposed to be our ultimate victory!" Goldar roared in rage taking a few minutes to come himself. "So I guess we are still going to take the Earth and take down any Rangers that are still protecting the stupid planet." Goldar asked and Scorpina grinned to which Goldar smirked. "Wonderful, so who are we serving..." Goldar asked and Scorpina gave a laugh.

"You are so naive my love, we serve no one but ourselves from now on." Scorpina told him and Goldar looked at her in confusion. "For far too long you had to play second fiddle to Zedd and Rita, we were the greatest warriors in their army but had to settle being generals but now you are more powerful than you have ever been." Scorpina explained to him, "From now we can launch a conquest ourselves." Scorpina explained as Goldar thought it over.

Goldar looked and saw that Zedd's old chair was still there and grinned at the sight of it, he then went and sat down on it. "Long live King Goldar and Queen Scorpina!" Goldar said lifting his sword up high and Scorpina gave a laugh as she sat at his side. Soon the Earth will be theirs...

 **Goldar's new form is Neo-Grifforzer from one of the Sentai movies which is basically a clone of Goldar's counterpart from Zyuranger. Oh yeah Goldar and Scorpina's counterparts were married there so I decided to make it so here. I also admit I also had inspiration from reading reports that Rita's plan for the movie will be to steal enough gold to build Goldar which I think you can tell from his look in the second trailer as well as pictures of what his toy will be like.**

 **Next few chapters will mainly be Harry explaining how he became a Ranger.**


End file.
